


Tea or Coffee?

by Inkribbon796



Series: Egotober 2019 [6]
Category: Markiplier fandom - Fandom, Sanders Sides (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Egotober 2019, Gen, superhero au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-12-01 23:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20928527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkribbon796/pseuds/Inkribbon796
Summary: King tries to be friendly with one of the newest heroes, unfortunately it’s five A.M but he’s trying his best.





	Tea or Coffee?

King of the Squirrels yawned as he walked into the room, looking around to see the main hero communication area. A tray of four coffees in his hands and he walked it over to a table with a couple padded chairs and a comfortable bench to lay on. All the heroes met here to get information and take a short nap.

Jackie was currently unconscious on the bench, lightly snoring, his mask on the table. King just figured he should let the guy sleep. There was only one other person in the room, one of the three new heroes that had moved over when Deceit was permanently chased into the city.

They’d put up zero fight not only because it stacked the numbers further in their favor, and one of them could go toe-to-toe with Googleplier and come out relatively unscathed. The trio made a shockingly good team, King had to admit.

“Hey, Logic, right?” King walked over to the hero.

“Yes,” Logic answered, his eyes flittering between screens. The screen’s glare reflecting off the hero’s black square-rimmed glasses. “Is there a problem?”

“No,” King looked away. “Just walked in. Do you drink coffee or tea?”

Logic stopped typing and just turned to King, adjusting his glasses. “Personally I’m partial to coffee, but I would never turn down a classic Earl Grey.”

“Good,” King carefully walked over to the table so he didn’t wake Jackie up, grabbing one of the cups for Logic and another for himself. He and Silver has been running all over the town the night before and King knew that Jackie needed rest. Or he’d have to personally deal with Jackie’s more dangerous villains like Anti or the Three-Street gang, and King knew he just wasn’t cut out for that kind of danger. He could talk to animals but that was about it.

Logic had slightly turned back to his monitors but looked back at King when he approached again.

“Cause I only got coffee,” King admitted and held up the cup.

“What’s in it?” Logic asked, only sparing King a glance before going back to work.

“Black with cream and sugar,” King answered. “Always helps me.”

Logic paused to look at the coffee cup again before taking a sip and setting it a safe distance away from the computers. “Thank you.”

“How long have you been up?” King asked, looking over at Jackie.

“Only a couple hours,” Logic didn’t take his eyes off the screen. “I keep a strict sleeping schedule.”

“Oh,” was all King could offer.

“Were you on a patrol earlier?” Logic asked.

“No, I help out at the local animal shelters every other morning, tends to be less people around,” King admitted. “I don’t do that well around people. Animals I get, people not so much.”

Logic turned his chair around to face King. “Understandable, that explains why I only see you here in mornings.”

“You keep track of people’s schedules?” King questioned, taking a couple carefully sips of his coffee.

“Of course,” Logan grabbed his own coffee again. “I’m surprised no one was doing so before I showed up.”

“Why?” King asked. “That seems a little creepy.”

“Perhaps,” Logic admitted. “But think of it like insurance. If someone is late for a meeting they could be sick or they could have been captured by Darkiplier or Natemare. The city is full of any number of n’er-do-wells that want to take advantage of a lone hero.”

“Yeah, that,” King took a sip of his coffee. “Probably a good idea. When we were first starting out Silver got into a fight with a bunch of mobsters and almost got himself drowned in the closest lake. The rest of us just thought he caught a stomach bug until he stormed in soaking wet.”

“That was back then,” Logic commented. “Even more villains have appeared since then.”

“Well thanks,” King admitted. “Still a bit creepy though, but I appreciate it.”

“You’re welcome,” Logic responded. “Enjoy the rest of your morning, I must return back to work.”

“Sure, good luck with whatever you’re doing,” King offered.

“I’m looking through missing children’s reports to see where the apprentices came from, no one just wakes up one morning and decides they want to work for the criminally insane or morally bankrupt. Really I’m only researching for two of them, we know where the Duke came from. Frankly, we were all lucky that he didn’t encounter Warfstache first.”

“Yeah,” King rubbed at his arm. “Lucky, right.”

“Go, enjoy your evening, I have to stay here,” Logic told him. “Thank you for the coffee.”

King nodded, and left with a goodbye, Jackie finally stirring on the bench when he walked out.


End file.
